Kotak Merah
by Kawaii Shiki Senri
Summary: Ketika ia kembali aku akan mengatakan kalau aku sangat menyayanginya.


**Kotak Merah**

**-------**

"Hey, Sena!".

Aku reflek menoleh ketika suara yang sering ku dengar itu memanggilku.

"Hai, Taki-chan," balasku.

"Hosh...hosh... Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu!" sergahnya.

"Maaf-maaf. Ada apa? Tumben kamu kesini? Pasti ada perlu dengan Ryuu ya?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi.

Gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kamu itu bertanya atau apa sih?!".

"Ee... maaf ya!" aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal karena malu.

"Aa, ya sudahlah…".

**Grep**.

Hh?...

Tiba-tiba saja, Suzuna menarik lenganku, hingga hampir saja tubuhku terjungkal ke depan karenanya.

"Kamu mau mengajakku kemana?".

"Sudah, diam dan ikut saja! Kalau kita sudah sampai kamu pasti suka pada tempat itu," terangnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku.

Aku menautkan alis karena bingung_, "tempat itu?!..."_

(O o o O) (O o o O)

Meski rentetan pertanyaan terus berputar dalam otakku. Aku tetap mengikuti laju gadis yang tak pernah melepas sepatu roda kesayangannya itu.

**"Hai kak Yo! Hai kak Mamo!"** sapa Suzuna riang sambil melambaikan tangan ketika tak sengaja kami bertemu dengan mereka berdua. **"Sedang kencan ya? Kalau begitu sukses ya!" lanjutnya.**

"Apa dia bilang?" tanya Hiruma memastikan pendengarannya.

"Ee... Mana aku tau, bicaranya gak jelas," jawab Mamori kikuk, padahal ucapan Suzuna tadi mampu membuatnya tersipu.

**"Hai, semuanya," **sapaku pada mereka.

"Hai Sena, mau kemana?".

"**TIDAK TAU,"** jawabku seadaanya.

"Ke ke ke, dasar anak pendek sialan, dia gak tau kemana arah dan tujuan hidupnya," ledek Hiruma dan tentu dengan tawanya yang khas.

"Jangan berlebihan Hiruma!!" sergah Mamori.

(O o o O) (O o o O)

"Sena, kita sudah sampai," katanya sambil mengerem laju sepatu rodanya.

"Hosh... hosh... ini dimana? Dan kenapa kita kesini?" tanyaku dengan nada tersengal setelah lari hampir 1 km.

"Ini... adalah tempat favoridku, dan kamu adalah orang pertama yang aku ajak kesini," ceritanya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya menatap hamparan padang rumput yang dikelilingi pepohonan rindang yang menyejukkan.

Gadis itu merebahkan tubuhnya diatas rerumputan hijau yang nyaman. Aku pun melakukan hal yang sama, menjatuhkan badan ini sambil melihat sedikit pancaran cahaya matahari yang terhalang dedaunan rindang diatas kami. Gemericik air sungai yang mengalir tak jauh dari disini pun turut membawa kesejukan dan kenyamanan tersendiri bagi kami.

(O o o O) (O o o O)

"Tempat yang nyaman ya?" ucapku memulai pembicaraan.

"Benarkan? Aku yakin kalau kamu pasti suka dengan tempat ini," jawabnya.

"Lalu, kenapa kamu mengajakku kesini?".

"Karena Sena adalah teman spesialku, dan lagi, cuma hari ini saja aku bisa mengajakmu kemari".

Aku terhentak kaget mendengar ucapannya. Aku langsung bangkit dari rebahanku, dan menatapnya penuh rasa heran, "Hh? Kenapa? Memangnya kamu mau kemana?" tanyaku ingin tau.

Dia tak mengatakan apapun. Yang ada, dia malah memejamkan matanya dan terus menikmati suasana alam disekitarnya. Ntah apa yang ia pikirkan saat itu. Namun, kata-katanya tadi membuatku merasa cemas.

(O o o O) (O o o O)

**1minggu kemudian…**

"Hai Sena!".

"Hai Monta~," jawabku lesu.

"Kamu kenapa? Kok lesu begitu?".

"Hh, aku cuma..."

"Eh, sudah tahu belum?".

"Apa?!".

"Keluarga Taki-..." ucapannya menggantung di udara, ketika para anggota Devil Bats datang ramai-ramai ke kelas kami. Mereka datang sambil membawa kue tart dan menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun.

"Siapa yang ulang tahun?" bisikku pada Monta.

"Kamu gimana sich? Kamu lupa ini tanggal berapa?".

"Ee..." mataku berbinar haru ketika sadar jika tepat hari ini usiaku bertambah satu angka lagi.

"Selamat ulang tahun," Sena, ucap kak Mamori sambil memelukku.

"T, terima kasih kak".

"Selamat ya Sena!".

"Terimakasih semuanya….".

Satu persatu mereka memberiku ucapan selamat. Meski HaHa bersodara menepuk pundakku begitu keras. Dan walaupun Kak Hiruma menghujaniku dengan kata-kata dan ancaman seperti biasa, aku tetap merasa senang.

(O o o O) (O o o O)

**Malam harinya…**

"Selamat ulang tahun ya!".

"Terima kasih Riku, kak Kid dan kak Tetsuma juga," kataku sambil tersenyum ketika para tamu undangan datang ke pesta yang dirancang Kak Mamo dan kedua orang tuaku.

"Tambah tinggi ya!" bisik Riku.

"Kamu juga!" balasku sebelum Riku memasuki ruang pesta.

Detik jam seakan berdetak sia-sia,saat orang yang ku nanti tak juga datang.

"Kamu dimana?" gumamku menahan rasa gelisah.

"Sena, masuk yuk!" ajak Kak Mamori.

"Tapi~...".

"Hey sudah ayo kita masuk!" perempuan itu mendorong tubuhku ke depan.

"Kakak, aku...".

Ia tetap tak peduli, dia malah mencekal lenganku menuju ke tengah-tengah kerumunan teman-temanku.

(O o o O) (O o o O)

Make a wish sampai tiup lilin telah usai. Dan dia yang kutunggu, belum juga terlihat batang hidungnya.

"_Sebenarnya dia dimana? Apa yang terjadi padanya?"_" tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

"**TURUN, TURUN, TURUUUUUN!!"** teriakan teman-teman pada Akaba dan Mizumachi yang mengadakan pertunjukan yang tak jelas, sama sekali tak membuatku tertarik.

"Mereka indah..." Kisaragi berdecak kagum melihat pertunjukan memalukan itu

"Apa kamu buta?!" komentar Kakei yang tidak sengaja mendengar ucapan cowok kawaii disebelahnya.

**"Oi, Sakuraba! Kakei! Kotaro! Ayo nari juga!"** ajak Mizumachi.

"**GAK MAUUUU!"** tolak Sakuraba dan Kakei ogah-ogah.

Cuih cuih cuih, Mizumachi malah meludah ke arah mereka. Dan sukses mengenai Julie managernya

Ke ke ke, Ke ke ke, Tawa Hiruma terdengar begitu lepas melihat tindakan konyol orang-orang itu.

"Kamu kenapa Hiruma?" tanya Kurita dengan mulut penuh makanan

"Biar saja, dia 'kan sedang gembira," sahut Musashi.

Fuh... semua kelucuan dan keanehan itu membuatku makin bersedih.

"Sebenarnya kamu ada dimana Suzuna?" gumamku berulang kali."Dan Ryuu juga? Kenapa mereka tidak muncul juga?".

(O o o O) (O o o O)

Beberapa hari kemudian, aku menerima kabar kalau Suzuna dan keluarganya pergi ke Amrik. Tak begitu jelas apa alasannya, yang pasti ia pergi meninggalkan Jepang, ntah tuk berapa lama.

"Tapi kenapa dia pergi begitu saja?" umpatku pada Monta

"Sudahlah, Max. Mungkin dia terlalu berat meninggalkan tempat ini, apalagi harus berpisah denganmu, makanya dia tidak mengucapkan salam perpisahan padamu," hiburnya yang sama sekali tak memberiku semangat

"Tapi ini semua tidak adil, karena cuma aku saja yang tidak tau tentang kepergiannya. Dan kenapa dia tidak berpamitan denganku?".

"Karena dia memang gak sanggup kalo harus berpisah denganmu," potong Kak Mamory yang tak sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraan kami.

"**Kak Mamori?!...".**

"Sehari sebelum pergi, dia menitipkan ini untukmu," menyodorkan kotak warna merah berpita hijau muda padaku.

"Untukku?!".

Buka dan lihat isinya, mungkin saja jawaban pertanyaanmu ada dalam kotak itu! terangnya.

(O o o O) (O o o O)

Malam harinya, dengan perasaan Dag Dig Dug, aku membuka kotak merah itu. Dan kudapati sebuah kado dengan pita yang sama didalamnya. Tapi bukan kado itu yang ingin ku ketahui isinya. Namun secarik kertas warna hijau muda-lah yang membuatku penasaran.

_Dear..._

_Eyeshield 21..._

_Maaf aku tak dapat disampingmu waktu kamu merayakan hari jadimu. Dan maaf, aku pergi tanpa ada kata perpisahan atau apapun untukmu. Apalagi kalau harus menjelaskan alasannya padamu. Hanya saja, aku terlalu berat jika harus berpisah dengan kalian semua. Terlebih lagi, jika harus berpisah denganmu..._

_Sebenarnya, banyak hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Tapi yang paling penting yang harus aku ucapkan sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu adalah, kamu pria yang lucu. Kamu membuatku tertarik karena semangat dan kegigihanmu. Walau kadang kata 'Maaf' yang berulang kali kau ucapkan itu membuatku kesal. Tapi itulah yang membuatku berat untuk berpisah denganmu dan yang lain. Jujur, aku berat untuk meninggalkan tempat yang telah memberikan kenangan-kenangan indah bersamamu._

Suzuna... aku... semakin aku membaca tiap kata yang ditulisnya, aku semakin tak sanggup kalau harus jauh darinya...

_Sena... aku titip tempat itu ya! Aku ingin tempat itu tidak berubah sampai aku kembali nanti, walau aku tak tau kapan akan kembali. Dan aku juga menitipkan kado dariku untuk kamu simpan dan kamu jaga. Yah... anggap saja barang, itu kenang-kenanganan dariku...  
_  
Setelah membaca bagian itu, aku pun membuka kado pemberiannya. Dan yang ku terima adalah, sebuah album foto para anggota Devil Bats yang aneh-aneh dan lucu, yang bahkan tak ku sadari kapan ia mengambil semua gambar ini. Juga, fotoku dan Suzuna sewaktu kita pergi ke Amrik untuk latihan dulu. Hehe... tawaku terasa tertahan oleh rasa haru dalam hati. Huh, aku jadi ingin menangis...

_Terima kasih untuk semuanya Sena. Dan satu hal lagi, tunggu aku kembali ya..._

_Sampai jumpa... ^_^)_

(O o o O) (O o o O)

Usai membaca surat darinya, aku melanjutkan membolak balik album foto pemberiannya. Dan berhenti tepat di fotoku dan dirinya sewaktu kami pergi ke padang rumput yang indah itu.

"Tenang saja, Suzuna. Karena aku takkan melupakanmu dan juga Ryuu. Aku janji akan menjaga tempat yang paling kamu sukai, juga semua kenangan tentangmu," aku bertekad dalam hati.

Senyum mengembang dan harapan untuk segera bertemu dengannya membuatku kembali semangat menjalani hari-hariku selanjutnya. Satu hal yang pasti, ketika ia kembali aku akan mengatakan kalau aku sangat menyayanginya.

"Yah, itu benar!" ucapku sambil menatap kotak merah yang tertata di rak kamarku. Kotak merah pemberian Suzuna dimana didalamnya terdapat foto album pemberiannya.

(O o o O) (O o o O)

**---  
**

**O'W'A'R'I**

---

Oufh... Fanfic pertama saia di fandom Eyeshield 21 akhirnya rampung juga. Bingung juga mau bikin fanfic apa. Saia juga bingung ama cerita di fanfic saia yang satu ini. Gak jelas kemana arahnya, mirip apa kata Hiruma. Tapi, satu hal yang pasti, **HAPPY BIRTDAY SENA……** Dan buat para senpai sekalian, saia masih nunggu kritik dan sarannya, gomen kalo kurang berkenan dan terimakasih sudah membaca...


End file.
